Yukimura Aine
Yukimura Aine (pronounced You-key-moo-ra Eye-ne) is one of the main protagonist of Prism Pretty Cure!. She attends Hoshizora Academy as a member of the Astronomy Club. Aine's catchphrase is "No worries..." which is synonymous to the phrases "no problem" and "don't worry about it." She transforms into Cure Infinity, the Guardian of Diamond and uses a rapier as her main weapon. Aine made her cameo appearance in the "Prologue" before being properly introduced in "The Wish Upon A Star." Appearance Original Aine appears as a young girl, primarily dressed in white, pink and some blue. She has long light pink hair that reaches to her mid back, the ends of her hair being noticeably curly. She is almost always seen wearing her trademark white headband with a large bow or different bows. Her eyes are a silvery colour with a pink tint. She wears a lavender-pink thigh-length dress with white ruffles underneath the skirt and puffy sleeves that wrap around her wrist with pink ribbon. Overtop of the dress are an apron and sailor colour laced in brown lining as well as a ribbon on the front. The floral design consist of multiple shades of pink and grey. Completing the look with white stockings and pale-blue shoes adorned with ribbon on either side. Uniform Her school uniform includes a pink sweater overtop a white sailor school uniform with purple lining and a yellow ribbon attached to the front. She wears white stockings and brown dress shoes. Pretty Cure As Cure Infinity, Aine's hair remains the same reaching above her hips and is seen to have a white tint. The bow is replaced with a light-blue ribbon with her Legendary Crystal worn as a hair accessory. Her eyes remain the same colour. Personality Aine had never been able to live as freely during her childhood because of her poor constitution and high respect towards her parents' work. She would spend days on days locked up in her hospital room where even her parents couldn't visit given their busy schedules. Luckily, she always had her brother...until they broke apart as well. The connection between her and her parents always seemed distant and gotten even worse when a fight broke out in the household. Overall, Aine talks very little of her family and prefers to keep such information hidden to herself. It is fairly obvious that Aine always felt lonely but never had the courage to speak out. Furthermore, she began to lock away her true feeling (viewing them as selfish) and simply smiles in order to wash away all worries. As a way to cope with her emotions she decided to use songs as a way to express everything openly. Though she fully understands that there will be a breaking point one day. This evidently tells that despite her cheerful attitude Aine could possibly be the most emotionally unstable out of the group. Aine is a gentle and kind individual that seems to lead people towards her as if in a trance, not only because of her families successful background. Eventually, she also was given the nickname "Snow White" during her first year attending Hoshizora Academy. Aine, however, doesn't really interact with people as much as others perceive her to, usually being by herself or with close friends. Aine remains fairly quiet and shy during encounters but manages to say serious yet honest advice unconsciously. It can be inferred that Aine' status has been a burden that takes a toll on her personality. In "What Hurts The Most" when talking to the front desk at Yukimura Hospital Incorporation, Aine put on a feigned smile and declined to be connected to any of her family members. Aine also suffers from Brontophobia, the fear of thunder, which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. This fear was triggered during the days she spent alone inside her hospital room when her parents and brother weren't present and still continues on today. Given the fact that Aine didn't want to bother her parents and brother's while they were busy she kept quiet about it. In "All But Forgotten,"Aine reveals to Grimm, under the illusion that he plays a harmless mirror within her dream, that she us terrified of talking about her real feelings with other people. As it is a vaguely complicated issue. Her fear of slowly losing those close to her and being alone also contribute to this, leading her to hide what she really feels. Though Aine admits that she is truly loved and should be grateful, she is still unable to accept it due her past experiences and is sad. This weakness is the downfall to her being corrupted by Grimm and eventually betraying the group. Cure Infinity "Infinite Snow・'Embracing the Future! Cure Infinity!"' Cure Infinity, the Guardian of Diamond is the Pretty Cure version of Yukimura Aine. She is undoubtedly the most powerful of the group given her respective jewel but still has troubles adjusting to her powers. Her main weapon of choice is a golden rapier that utilizes her snow-based powers into weaponized attacks within the revolving cartilage. Abilities & Powers One of Aine's most notable abilities is her snow manipulation, which allows her to control snow and ice in a variety of ways: summon platforms to change trajectory in mid-air, create crystals to fling at enemies and strong ice barriers. As a result of her powers Aine usually gives off a trail of snow behind her. Attacks * Schnee Spiral * Winter Echo Shadow Infinity Shadow Infinity is Aine's visible manifestation of loneliness and sadness when corrupted by Grimm and inevitably betraying the group to join the Shadow Domain. Aine doesn't seem to be aware that she is corrupted, showing clear signs of amnesia and fake memories implanted within her. This results in her abnormal switch to cold, empty and twisted. Aine becomes much more powerful in this form as well as containing snow/ice-based powers. An aftereffect caused by her powers is that wherever she walks ice immediately forms behind her which proves to be vast as she turns the Shadow Domain into a freezing tundra. Aine's appearance isn't a significant change but is extremely unusual. Her hair remains the same as when she is in her civilian form but is a slightly paler shade of pink. While her eyes become empty and turn into a greyish-silver colour. She wears an black dress with a white strip down the middle with the left side of her dress covered in white frills and detached sleeves. She also wears black fishnet stockings and bright pink shoes. The main accessories worn are the chain choker around her neck and black bow. Songs Yukimura Aine's voice actress, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in many songs for the character she voices. Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Toyama Nao, Amamiya Sora and Hikasa Yoko) * What is your wish? (Along with Toyama Nao, Amamiya Sora and Hikasa Yoko) Trivia * Aine alludes to the fairytale character Snow White from the fairytale of the same name. ** Her appearance is thus affected as she always wears a bow in her hair. ** Her favourite food is apples which play a huge part in the fairytale story. * She is the first Pretty Cure whose family owns a large hospital. * She is the first Pretty Cure who is hardly seen at home with her parents completely. This is preceded by Hibiki who lives with only one parent most of time and Karen who doesn't have her parents, but her butler. * She is the third lead Cure to have long hair in civilian form and Pretty Cure form. * Etymology ** Yukimura - Snowy Village ** Aine - Love; Sound * Cure Infinity means the state or quality of being infinite. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Villains